csifandomcom-20200225-history
Mac Taylor
Mac Taylor is the lead detective at New York City's CSI department on . Personality Mac is willing to sacrifice his own life to protect his colleagues, and has done so on several occasions; offering to trade places (as a hostage) with not only his teammates, but civilians as well. Charge of this Post Mac offers himself as a hostage of crazed former Marine, in exchange for releasing civilian and NYPD hostages. Mac is subsequently able to talk him into surrendering (by appealing to his sense of military honor). Mac is single-minded when it comes to catching the bad guy. In MIA/NYC NonStop, Mac travels all the way to Miami to assist in capturing Henry Darius. Mac is also very intent on the integrity of the lab. He fired Aiden Burn for even considering planting evidence, even though she never did. Determined to arrest the man who assaulted her friend, Aiden Burn had broken the seal on an evidence packet of hair, to plant it as fake evidence of the second rape. Although she never did so, her action earned her a severe reprimand from Mac, who was very focused on preserving the integrity of the crime lab. This being his priority, Mac fired Aiden. Aiden understood Mac's decision, and even agreed that she did not trust herself to be more responsible later on. Mac holds all military personnel in high esteem, considering the uniform itself a badge of honor. He often dressed in fatigues as a child, indicating his interest in serving his country at a very early age. Episode 109: Officer Blue. Abilities From his service, Mac has gained an intimate knowledge of a wide range of weapons, and is proficient in all of them (Corporate Warriors). Early Life Mac was originally from Chicago. He joined the Marine Corps, and was a veteran of the Beirut Bombings and the the first Gulf War. After serving in the Marines, he was successfully discharged in March of 1992, having achieved the rank of Lieutenant. Mac moved to New York after his discharge. He was once married to a woman named Claire Conrad who died during the terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001. Mac mentions this in the pilot, Blink. Season 1 Coming Soon Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Season 5 Coming Soon Relationships Mac maintains a good relationship with all of his colleagues, particularly Stella Bonasera. He is well respected by his teammates, and they share the same attitude of self-sacrifice towards him that he displays for them. He tends to "butt heads" with Danny Messer quite a bit, but only because he knows that Danny is often preoccupied with his own personal life to a point that sometimes endangers his teammates. In his heart, he knows that Danny isn't living up to his full potential, and could be a much better CSI if he could find an acceptable separation point between work and his personal life. Other than this, Mac maintains good rapport with his fellow CSIs. Notes * Mac keeps a beachball in his closet that once belonged to his wife, Claire. He is unable to throw it away because it contains some of her breath. This fact shows that Mac, despite his hard, indifferent exterior, is actually a very sentimental man. (Blink) References Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males